House Of Love and War(HLW)
by D'EmpressOfNations
Summary: Katara joins in a reality TV show where all you have to do is pass every challenge and be locked in a house with 19 other housemates for three months,to win a large amount of money. She finds new things,people have love. House of Love and War will begin with 20 housemates and only one will stand. Zutara fic.
1. Chapter 1

House of Love and War is a fic based on the Avatar characters in an AU. The team do not know eachother and meet in a game similar to an African game called Big brother. Several housemates from different parts of the world or country meet in a mansion where they are been watched with hidden cameras...it is more like a reality TV show,people will be evicted every two weeks and one man will win,with other runner ups. HLW will be like that. It's gonna be filled with drama,romance clash and all. Enjoy. Plus it's rated M.

 **Zuko Roku Hiro** 24 **Katara,22** **Aang,18** **Sokka,24** **Toph,18** **Jet,24** **Suki,23** **Mai,23** **Azula,22** **Tylee,20**

 **. HLW will be broadcasted on TV,people will vote every week for a housemate and also,OCs will be as housemates too. I'm rooting for just 30 chapters or less.**


	2. Chapter 2

I still cannot believe i am going through with this. I cannot believe that i am doing this for the sake of me winning 10 million dollars. Just to further myself in collegde,to help my Grangran's hospital treatment and support the family since my father is off fighting as a US soldier.

I blinked out of my thoughts when i heard a grunt behind me and the rolling of the wheels on a luggage. I turn around to see a beautiful woman my age with red,shoulder length hair. She was wearing all green as in a green sweatpants and green shirt. She approached me and i was about speaking but a taxi stopped in front of us. We waited for whoever to jump out and well,that person certainly did and he was hot.

He wore a black nike sweatpants and a grey singlet that showed his muscled chest. His black hair covered most of his face and i could have sworn i saw a blemish or so.

"Whoa...he's a hot competition,"the girl said and faced me." Oh, my name is Suki Underwood."

I smile." I am Katara Vines."

The guy pulled his black leather luggage as he approached us with a stoic expression. He looked at us with a blank look before he cleared his throat and brushed past us to the gate of the mansion we would be staying for three months. He rang the gate's doorbell and it opened automatically. We entered and we were shocked to see other housemates standing in the court yard with their bags too. They had also turned to our arrival and most of them didn't look nice at all.

I sigh and dragged my white luggage with me to a corner and waited until a lady with a strange smile came out of the mansion.

"Goodmorning,housemates of War. I am Joo Dee and i will be showing you around the house,"she said and smiled even weirder.

 **HLW**

We got to the living room and i knew for a fact that the world waa watching us and already rooting for the winner of this season's HLW. Joo Dee,showed us a TV or large Tablet like TV we can order food at maximum for whenever we run out of supply. She showed us the kitchen, before we went to a room with eight single beds and two double beds. She asked who would stay there and immediately ten housemates,including Suki took dibs on the beds.

That left me and nine others,including the grumpy looking hot...house mate,yes housemate. Joo Dee took us to another wing upstairs,this room was orange and white. It was the same as the one downstairs. So,i walked to the bed inside and dumped my luggage on the bed,i frowned when i realised that the grumpy dude took the bed beside mine. So did a weird bald guy on my left side. I shrugged and sat on my bed.

"I will take my leave now,the game has begun. Please feel free for the master of the house will speak to you whenever something arises...remember the world is watching and you have to do your best to win your cash and SUV,"Joo Dee said and left.

The room was quiet,too quiet until the bald guy with what i noticed to be tattoos on his head and arms stood in the center of the room.

"I know it's awkward that we don't know eachother and we are sharing things now.But it will be nice if we get to know our names,right? Ok,i am Aang Jackson and i am a Vetenary student, fourth level...And i am going to point for you to be next."

He pointed a guy with rogue hair ,and a toothpick in his mouth,he wore all leather jacket,black pants and a white loose shirt inside.He smirked and stood up from his bed beside the door and stood close to Aang.

"The name's Jet Hank. A guitarist," he said and adjusted the weird mike they gave us which was in a bag we hung like a necklace.

Aang pointed others until it got to the grumpy guy. He just bit his lip ,which was hot. Then stood up with a tired sigh.

"My name's Zuko Roku, i am an Economy student,year four,"he said with a hoarse voice then sat back,he had caught my eyes and he had the most beautiful eyes on a male.Golden.

"You,"ths Aang guy calles out to me and i just shrugged.

"I am Katara Vines, medical student,year three,"i say and everyone begins to interact with some housemates.

The ones downstairs come up and everyone begins to get along and i just lay fm

 **Okay,it has begun. Every housemate is not allowed to leave the mansion**

 **fact 1**


	3. Chapter 3

**NORMAL POV** Katara opened her eyes and frowned at the fact that she had slept off and now she was hungry. Too hungry. She had not eaten since she boarded the all expense paid flight down here in Florida. She sighed and sat up then looked around the room,no one was even on their bed. She stood up and left the room to where she heard voices downstairs.

Katara got to the living room where everyone was either sitting or standing. And a girl she recognised to be her roommate upstairs was standing close to the touch screen TV,ordering foodstuff, while others suggested. She pointedly ignored when they looked at her and went over to a space on a couch. She sat on it and realized that Zuko was lying on it,sleeping. She swallowed and hoped he doesn't wake up. To bad,he moved his head and stared silently at her. She smiled and he just smirked at her before looking at the TV.

"Katara...Jenna said we should order a large bulk of spaghetti over rice,is that reasonable?" Gia,her roommate asked.

"It is reasonable but it will be more reasonable if both are in the same quantity,"Katara replied and they concurred.

She jumped slightly when Zuko's toe hit the small of her back.She glanced at him but he was facing the back rest of the couch.

 **HLW**

Zuko rinsed off the plate he wanted to use for some snacks and moved to the cupboard. He pulled out the cookies and poured some into his plate and stopped when Katara walked in with the red haired girl he had seen with her at the gate. He shifted his gaze to his plate when they saw him. And he frowned when the red haired girl approached him.

"You're the guy we saw outside...Hi, i'm Suki Vega. I heard you're Zuko,"she said and sat up on the counter he was using.

"Yeah,"he said and looked over his shoulder before leaving the kitchen.

"What's his problem?"Suki asked and Katara shrugged.

 **HLW**

Sokka grabbed the bowl of popcorn that sat between him and his friend Toph. He watched with interest at the HLW show,the main interest was the girl his sister was with,she was beautiful...He smiled when she said something about the scar on Zuko's face and when she called him Scarface.

"I like that girl,"he said and got a kick from Yue. "Come on,i meant it in a normal way."

"Oh,yeah...that was what you said to Mina when you saw Yue,"Toph butted in and adjusted her green rimmed glasses and smirked.

"Besides i find that Zuko guy cool. Though he doesn't talk much,i know he is trying to analyse everyone before going ahead to trust them or even follow them like a blind puppy that Aang dude is,"she said and popped some Oreos in her mouth.

"I find that Jet guy fascinating...except for his suave manner,he's cool,"Yue added and giggled when Sokka choked on a popcorn.

 **HLW**

Jet moved the toothpick in his mouth as he admired the girl with the longest brown hair and bluest eyes in the house. He looked her up and down,taking in her hips,big bust .flat stomach and fine legs over what she wore. Which was upper thigh length blue jeans and a black Yezzy shirt.

"That's rude,"he heard a voice say.

Jet shrugged."Eh...she's the hottest here."

Jet knew for a fact that the world could here the tiniest whisper due to the God forsaken mike around his neck.He knew that was a way for the world to hear and know what kind of person he is with his talk.

Aang sat beside him and smiled.

"Saying she's hot is just weird,i think shes beautiful,"Aang said and Jet scoffed.

"Stop being sappy,loser. This is a game not a sweet-guy-kind-of-game. Toughen up,boy,"Jet said and left Aang.

 **HLW**

Katara sipped from her mug as she strolled around the house. She must say,the place was really techie. Automatic slidding doors and high fenced walls,electric fences. When she saw a bird get buzzed off the fence.

She cornered a wing but bumped into someone who caused her to trip and fall on a hard chest. She felt the person wrap their arms around her waist and she couldn't help but find the person's Axe sprat attractive. She opened her eyes and looked into the only golden eyes in the house.

 **HLW**

Zuko finally got away from that annoying guy,Aang. He brushed off his white shirt and growled when he saw a red stain on the corner of his shirt. He hastened his steps to the laundry room and ended up bumping into someone who cause him to fall on his back.

He had felt dizzy for a few seconds but gained himself and stared into the bluest eyes and beautiful face. His breath seized for a few seconds and squeezed her hips unconsciously and glanced down at her parted lips.He felt almost alive when she placed her hands on his chest. He was doomed.


	4. Chapter 4

I look into his golden eyes and still find it fascinating that someone could have such a color, i mean i have seen green eyes but his is just wow. I felt my cheeks heat up when his left hand shifted almost close to my backside. And gods,i could feel his body through his shirt.

I blink out of my thoughts and move away from him the moment he cleared his throat. I sat beside him and mutter an apology then i gasp. He had a cut under the scar on his left eye. I touch his cheek and he immediately holds my wrist and shakes his head.

"But you're bleeding," i say and he just left. I cross my arms.

ZUKO'S POV

I wash my face off and let out a sigh. I am glad that Joo Dee told us that there are no cams in the bathrooms. My problem now was that Katara had sent shivers through me when she was ontop of me. Shivers that even my girlfriend of two years and four months never gave me. Mai, yes was the quiet and reserved kind but i was getting tired of it, i mean we both have the same qualities. Stoic and from a rich home. Well, her . Since i was disowmed by my own father. All because i refused to put down my signature to allow another company go down in ruins. Now, i am in this gods forsaken game just to get money to own something and prove to my dad that i was worth it.

But this scar...

"...Dante really is cool with the..."Didi my roommate paused when she saw me ,same with Rexa. They both froze then smiled. Didi with her weird hair. Pink and yellowes tips walked close to me.

"I know everything about you? You are Zuko Roku Hiro,the only son of the ceo of Fire Nations inc."

I hear Didi say and i just shrug.

"So? If i am ,why are you telling me this?" I ask and Rexa butted in.

"Well, you see as a billionare's son we are kind of wondering why you're in this game? Unless the rumor of your father disowning you is true."

I growled and was about yelling back at them but i kept my cool and smirked before leaving the room. I walk angrily to my bed and pointedly ignored the concerned look a certain blue eyes gave me. I pull off my mike then my white shirt and tossed it into the laundry basket by the bathroom door. I pick up my sweatjacket and wear then sat on my bed. This was becoming boring ,but it didn't last long until a voice over was heard.

"Housemates of War and love, welcome. This is your captain speaking. I believe that everyone has relaxed?"

"Yes,captain," echoed everyone,except me.

"Good, Joo Dee has shown you how and what to do. You know the rules of the house ,since it was stated to you by her. As expected, every monday you will be met with a challenge or task. Anyone who wins for the week will be head of the house for the week.

" The following week,another head will take over. Anyone who wins will have 10 points added to the votes made by your fans every two weeks . The housemate with the lowest votes will be evicted. Feel free to be yourself and once everyday,you will be called to the cam room to respond to the messages your fans upload on twitter.

" Every friday there will be a party to get along with eachother. Housemates of Love and War, begin your journey and you have one hour to prepare for today's challenge."

The voice stops and i can feel the tension around me. Some begin to rush to take their bath while me, Idris,Fangs and Katara remained calm for the challenge.

Normal Pov

Suki bent backwards as she and her roommate,Beau spoke. Beau was a model and was ,according to Suki,the hottest model she had ever seen and known . Her mind shifted to what captain had said thirty minutes ago and she knew the reason for her being in this game had begun. She will work hard enough to gain 10 points everyweek. She blinked out of her thoughts when Katara walked in with the Aang dude behind .

"Suki,you ready?" Beau asked and she nodded. "I 'll see you later."

Suki sat up from her bed and walked to katara.

"So... Do you think we have enough fans by now,Suki?" Katara asked.

She shrugged." I met with last season's contestant, Flank. He said the only way to get fans is to be fun and real,"

" I can be real!" Aang hollered from someone's bed." Since i am fun and real, i am sure i already have die hard fans."

"Really, amigo?" Said a roommate."You are so full of air ,i must say."

They laughed and Aang frowned.

"All i am saying is that i won't be voted out so easily,"he said and approached Katara and Suki.

" Housemates of Love and War,this is your captain. Be ready to move to the dojo. Joo Dee will take you there."

As soon as the Captain signed out, the room got busy with those who were getting ready.

HLW

Jet drank everything out of the bottle of soda and shot a smirk at Zuko who was fiddling with the strip of meat on his plate.

"So you are the famous Zuko Hiro. Hmm, you look way better on the cover of those business mags than in real life,you know. Anyways,i guess it's the work of editing," Jet said.

"Your point?" Zuko asked and bit out of his meat. "Don't come up with the you're-rich-and-shouldn't-be-here. Don't, cause it's my life and anyhow i want it ,i make it happen,"Zuko said naturally and took a sip from Jet's soda.

"It's almost thirty minutes to the challenge,"Rexa said and took a strip of meat from Zuko's plate.

"What's left?" Jet asked.

"Um...two minutes and the captain shou..."

" Housemates,get ready to move to the dojo. Stand up and move out of the house. Joo Dee is waiting,"

"That Joo Dee girl creeps me out,such a weirdo," Beau said as they all filed out to the yard. Joo Dee bowed.

" I am Joo Dee. I hope you are ready?"

"Yea,Joo Dee," they chorused amd the dojo opened automatically. They walked in and saw their challenge already set out.

" Welcome to your first task. As you can see, it's been set up. This task is called building block. You can see stacks of plastic building parts. You will be in a group of four . That is four persons in each group. Each group has five minutes and i will choose the head of house at the end from the group that won .Joo Dee will call the members of each group. You will not choose. "

Joo Dee smiled and opened up a paper. The housemates kept quiet.

"Group Alpa.Didi, Jet, Kay and Harris,"she said and they stood in a corner.

"Group Delta. Aang, Amir, Rexa and Clark."

"Group sigma. Beau,Zuko, Victor and Angi."

" Group Vortex. Nina, Katara, Max and Dante."


End file.
